danielpowterfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
DP新专辑进入最后制作阶段
发布时间：2014-09-03 原文链接： 发布媒体：丹尼尔·波特中国歌迷联盟 文章作者：丹尼尔·波特中国歌迷联盟 '原文' 北京时间2014年9月3日上午3:01:06，DP在Instagram, Twitter, Facebook上同时发布消息，新专辑已经进入最后制作阶段。 新专辑将由由著名音乐制作人/混音师Brian Malouf、Kevin Griffin担纲制作人，曾经与Brian Malouf合作过的大牌有 Michael Jackson, Queen, Madonna, Pearl Jam, Stevie Wonder, Dave Matthews Band, Tokio Hotel, Wolfmother, All Time Low等。 一起在录音室工作的还有鼓手Aaron Sterling（曾与 Taylor Swift, Sara Bareilles, Regina Spektor, Fiona Apple, Shakira, Lily Allen, Liz Phair, Gavin DeGraw, Natasha Bedingfield, Kelly Clarkson等合作），吉他手David Levita（曾与Celine Dion, Sara Bareilles, Katy Perry, Miley Cyrus, Shakira, Jessica Simpson, Kris Allen等合作），贝斯手Zach Ray等人。 更多消息请持续关注丹尼尔·波特中国歌迷联盟的后续报道。 录音室工作图片 Bwk-6ziIYAAtdrc.jpg 10649937_937239186291947_7580113819918553949_n.jpg 10576906_937239139625285_2802482427724362908_n.jpg 10636048_937239149625284_5375515516736740856_n.jpg 10649645_937239189625280_2838433510507823669_n.jpg 10686961_937239172958615_50770273081391943_n.jpg 10378536_938647976151068_8929264431411578899_n.jpg 10409335_938648599484339_3893102671077320885_n.jpg 10670247_938647952817737_506610226688827844_n.jpg 10639436_938647949484404_7826097716780879284_n.jpg 10659243_938647926151073_6034636234156336666_n.jpg 10607907_1473159329611977_184777474_n.jpg BxL-S3ZCEAErg4K.jpg 10632048_290671047805386_1644706997_n.jpg 10643872_926683020681805_872215366_n.jpg 10693405_291212844402539_1735797478_n.jpg 10706989_330265093818380_1784027392_n.jpg 10368386_982948971720968_2212653020465907207_n.jpg 10303381_982948975054301_4536765435907457747_n.jpg 10303381_982948985054300_2483528214530586171_n.jpg 1920593_982948991720966_1104903216653756163_n.jpg 10005841_982948978387634_6648842893926707580_o.jpg 10372545_982948948387637_9147081851077786346_n.jpg B3803MCCAAEyGj5.jpg 10534823_1515550145361657_1737802878_n.jpg B344qcACYAEElPu.jpg B3z5CshCYAA_M46.jpg 10696326_994551733894025_7227321544844440666_n.jpg 10844061_490252351117860_1602520013_n.jpg 以下是DP在社交网站上发布的原文及翻译（时间为北京时间） 2014年9月3日3:01:06 Production starts today on the upcoming album! Wishing you all a day of following your dreams as well! #goodday #music #danielpowter #piano #goodlife #la #losangeles #bestoftheday 翻译：今天就开始制作新专辑了，希望你们也都可以追逐自己的梦想！ 2014年9月3日3:25 Production starts today on the upcoming album! Posted some photos on Facebook. Hope you're as excited as I am! #NewMusic #losangeles #studio 翻译：今天开始制作新专辑！在facebook上发了一些照片，希望你们也像我一样激动 2014年9月3日8:00:50 Its getting real all over again.. Beyond excited! #makingmusic #music #piano #vintage #bass #danielpowter #la #losangeles 翻译：真的开始了，太激动了！ 2014年9月3日11:22 Hey gang. Finally back in the studio making the new record. Brian Malouf me and Zach Ray... Here we go!!! 翻译：终于回到录音室做新专辑了。Brian Malouf、我和Zach Ray，我们开始吧！ 2014年9月4日6:42:17 The Gang... a couple geniuses and this Canadian. Brian MaLouf, me and Zach Ray. #newmusic #music #brianmalouf #zachray #piano #danielpowter #art #friends 翻译：合作人……一对天才和一个加拿大人 2014年9月5日1:17:25 I'll call this home... #keyboard #piano #melodies #music #studio #danielpowter #studiosession 翻译：这对我来说就像家一样 2014年9月5日5:59:25 Aaron Sterling rocking the kit #percussion #givethedrummersome #studio #aaronsterling #danielpowter #music #drums #drummer #drumkit #rockandroll #recording #instavid #instavideo 翻译：Aaron Sterling震撼全场 2014年9月5日7:12 More photos on Facebook from today's recording session! #feelinggood #NewMusic #danielpowter #inthestudio #melodies #aaronsterling #drums 翻译：在Facebook上发了更多今天录制工作的照片! 2014年9月6日8:00:09 Drum sessions made easy with this guy-- #AaronSterling #drummer #percussion #beats #music #danielpowter #friends #piano #recording #session #musicians #rockandroll 翻译：有了这位录制鼓的部分就简单多了 2014年9月7日9:41:42 Guitars today with ma man David Levita!!! Brian Malouf, me and Levita #guitars #guitarist #davidlevita #brianmalouf #production #music #rockandroll #danielpowter #piano #la #losangeles #hollywood 翻译：今天和我的哥们David Levita一起录吉他！！！Brian Malouf,我和Levita 2014年9月7日1:04 Here*s 1 of @bmaloufmix, me and #DavidLevita. So good to see David again. He did his thing on the #guitars #ThankYou 翻译：这里有一张bmaloufmix我和 #DavidLevita的照片。很高兴又能见到David。他负责吉他的部分 2014年9月7日18:41:42 David Levita guitaring a few for the new record #davidlevita #guitar #guitarist #sessions #newmusic #danielpowter #acoustic #rocknroll #studio #production #guitarporn 翻译：David Levita为新唱片录制一部分吉他 2014年9月18日7:22:16 Adding a touch of the extraordinary for one of my new songs. Backup vocals with the best, none other than the man behind the brilliance of the Glee musical success and his team of wonderful ladies @loudmouthmuch #glee #timdavis #backupvocals #vocals #production #music #fox #danielpowter 翻译：昨天看这些有才的家伙做他们的事感觉很好。感谢你们Tim Davis Keri Larson和Onitsha Shaw。给Glee唱歌的人现在在为我的新专辑唱歌！你们太棒了！ 2014年9月19日8:39:14 Had a blast watching these fine talented folks do their thing yesterday. Thank you Tim Davis Keri Larson and Onitsha Shaw. The voices behind Glee and now the voices on my record! You were amazing! @loudmouthmuch #music #production #glee #fox #la #losangeles #choir #danielpowter #timdavis #rocknroll 翻译：David Levita为新唱片录制一部分吉他 2014年9月21日7:13:27 Listening in the dark #newmusic #gettingexcited #music #danielpowter #bw #blacknwhite #beats #piano #saturday 翻译：在黑暗中倾听 2014年11月14日 Some photos from production sessions for my new album. Working with Kevin Griffin (Producer) and Ethan Allen (Engineer). Glimpse into the inner workings. Excited to keep you all as close to the process as possible... Keeping me inspired! 翻译：一些制作新唱片时的照片。和Kevin Griffin (制作人) 和Ethan Allen (工程师)一起工作。工作场所一瞥。很激动能让你们如此接近制作过程。。鼓励一下我吧！ 2014年12月2日8:40 Mission Control for a few days. @kevinmgriffin #Nashville #music #MusicMonday 翻译：这几天的工作。 2014年12月3日2:02:57 Writing session with these talents cats @JohnandJacob @kevinmgriffin 翻译：和这些天才们一起写歌 2014年12月3日7:57 A few days in Nashville with these guys @kevinmgriffin and Ethan. Great headway on the new album and more writing. #music #piano #nashville #danielpowter #theboys 翻译：和这些人在纳什维尔一起度过几天。做新专辑然后再写一些歌。 2014年12月4日2:19 WLast Day in #Nashville. Laying down something cool on this three string box guitar and then back to #LosAngeles. 翻译：在纳什维尔的最后一天。用这个三弦吉他录一些素材然后就会洛杉矶了。 Category:新闻